yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Quinton
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 20 | height = 185 cm | weight = 70 kg | gender = male | relatives = * Tron (brother) * III (younger brother) * IV (younger brother) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} V is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is the eldest of the Tron Brothers and appears to be the most dedicated towards their cause. Design Appearance His younger brothers (III and IV) have a crest on their hands; V's crest is blue and on his forehead. V also has long flowing silver hair, with a light purple fringe. For his clothing, he tends to wear quite long and dark clothes which fits in with his hair. It is interesting to note that whilst III and IV wear the same footwear, he doesn't, maybe highlighting how he is the eldest and more important. Powers V appears to have gained powers through his crest. It allows him to take control of others, as seen when he uses it on Haruto in order to make him get into his helicopter to take him to Tron. Etymology His name is pronounced like the letter V, instead of being pronounced as the Roman numeral 5. Biography After IV gives Ryoga Kamishiro a Heart Piece, he returns to Tron to inform him, to which V and his brother, III witnesses. During the morning of the second day of the World Duel Carnival, V is reading from a book whilst IV is choosing his targets by throwing the "Numbers" that they have collected at them. V tells IV to be more careful with them, but IV fights back, the arguement results in IV backing down after being opposed by V, III and Tron. He then walks over to the "Numbers" that IV had thrown on the wall and gives III "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake" and instructs him to give it to Ryoga Kamishiro. After his brothers leave, he looks at Heartland Tower and swears that he will get revenge for what Dr. Faker has done. Tron sees him do this and informs him that no matter what, Dr. Faker mustn't know that he is alive. After Haruto Tenjo escapes from Heartland Tower, he is chased by Droite and Gauche in a helicopter which results in them going to a tower in order to meet Kaito. Soon after, a helicopter appears in which Haruto, Yuma and Tori think is Gauche and Droite, resulting in Haruto using his powers. After Yuma calms Haruto down with a piece of caramel, the helicopter lands, but instead of Droite and Gauche, the person piloting it was in fact V. He uses his crest to take control of Haruto in order to take him to Tron. He then flies off, leaving Yuma and Tori confused as to who he was and what he wanted with Haruto. Later V transports Haruto to the abandoned cathedral where Tron begins his ritual to steals his powers. After Yuma, Kaito, Tori and Orbital 7 arrive there, V sends IV and III to stall them so that the ritual is completed. V currently watches the duel as he's focused on Kaito just like his brothers are. Like them though as well, he's surprised upon learning that Yuma possesses a Number card as well. Trivia * Being the eldest brother, V embodies the stereotypical "big brother" similar to Zane Truesdale, Kaito Tenjo and Seto Kaiba, as he appears to be the most mature and level-headed of the brothers. *He is similar to Jakob for these reasons: ** He trusts the youngest member of the group, III, for being serious and listening to orders, similar to how Jakob has more trust in Lester than Primo. ** He distrusts the middle age one for how the middle age one doesn't listen, and does what he wants. ** He is the brother who is the most loyal to Tron as he seriously scolded IV at once after he tried to talk back to Tron in episode 33. * He seems to have connection to Kazuma Tsukumo as he told Yuma that he was alive. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters